The present disclosure relates to a power steering reservoir assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an improved cover of a power steering reservoir assembly and will be described with particular reference thereto. It is to be appreciated, however, that the improved cover may relate to other similar environments and applications.
Generally, a power steering system supplies an assistant steering force to a vehicle's steering system in order to assist a driver in turning the vehicle's steering wheel. Vehicles equipped with power steering systems are in widespread use. In such vehicles, since smooth turning of the steering wheel is enabled by the power steering system, the driver is able to turn the steering wheel with relative ease.
A typical power steering system includes a steering gear, an oil pump, a reservoir tank assembly, hydraulic piping, and a steering wheel. The steering gear is actuated by input from the steering wheel. The oil pump pumps oil (e.g., power steering fluid) through the hydraulic piping to the steering gear. The reservoir maintains a reserve amount of oil in the system so that, as the oil pump runs at different speeds, additional fluid can be delivered to the pump as needed.
Power steering reservoir assemblies can include a tank or receptacle, a breathable cap through which airflow communication is allowed into the tank, and a cover received over the breathable cap to prevent contaminants from entering the reservoir tank. Power steering reservoirs are often subjected to adverse conditions including moisture, dust, abrasives and various other chemicals (i.e., contaminants) that need to be kept out of the reservoir. Contaminants in the power steering oil can cause damage to the hydraulic components of the power steering system and therefore must be prevented or at least limited from entering the fluid reservoir.
In some prior art reservoir assemblies, the cover is snap-fit onto the reservoir tank. Competing factors in designing a reservoir assembly with a snap-fit cover include ease of installation of the cover onto the reservoir and providing a secure snap-fit connection between the cover and the reservoir tank. Over emphasizing one factor, such as providing a secure snap-fit connection, can cause assembly difficulties, particularly in installing the cover onto the reservoir assembly. Any improvements that balance the need to provide a secure snap-fit connection between the cover and the reservoir tank with the desire to ease or facilitate installation of the cover onto the reservoir tank are considered desirable.